The new Doctor who season 1
by the transformers geek
Summary: I do not own the rights. Discontinued


Author's** notes**  
Everyone in this speaks british forgive me if I get anything wrong.

**Pilot **  
My name is Susan.  
I am the grand daughter of the man who saved the universe.  
Me along with my friends go on wild adventures with my grand father.  
His name is the Doctor.

**Narration end,episode begin**  
"I'll see you tomorrow both of you" Susan said.  
Barbra nodded.  
Barbra Wright was Susan best friend.  
She had more confidence than Ian and Susan combined.  
Barbra wore a pure red skirt and a purple knitted sweater with buttons.  
Her black hair was cut short so it reached to the top of the neck.  
"I don't see why you don't study with us" Ian said.  
Ian Chesterton had short black hair.  
He was the logical one.  
He wore a white dressing shirt with a tie and a khaki.  
"Because grand father wants me home before curfew" Susan said as she stepped off the bus.  
"We have never met your grand father" Ian stated suspiciously.  
"Be quiet Ian" Barbra said.  
"But" he said.  
"If she doesn't want to talk about it then thats her choice" Barbra said.  
They all walked in silence for a bit.  
"Bye" Susan said.  
Then she walked down towards the junkyard.  
"We should follow ,she could be in trouble" Ian said.  
"Ian I swear your more paranoid then logical" Barbra said.  
"You still think I'm right" he replied.  
"I do think something is wrong but we should respect Susan's privacy" Barbra said.  
Ian did not listen as he headed towards the junkyard.  
Barbra followed to get him.  
After hours of searching they found a blue box.  
"Police public call box" Barbra read.  
"Where does it say that" Ian said.  
"At the top" Barbra said.  
"I think we should keep looking there is no way Susan is in that" Ian said.  
"Come on where is your sense of adventure beside whats the worst that could happen" Barbra said.  
They walked to the box and opened the door.  
"Whoa" Ian stated.  
(This is the first doctor's TARDIS)  
Susan spun around from the console in the center of the gigantic room.  
Susan now wore a black shirt and gray pants.  
"You shouldn't be here" she said.  
Just then a man emerged from a door from the other side of the room.  
(You know what the first doctor looked like if you don't then look it up)  
"Who are you" Ian asked.  
"I'm the Doctor" he said.  
"Doctor who" Ian asked.  
"Just the Doctor" The Doctor said.  
"This is impossible this is bigger on the inside" Barbra said.  
"This is the TARDIS that time and relative dimension in space" the Doctor said a bit angrily.  
"Doctor do you really have to erase there memories" Susan said.  
"Yes,then were moving." The Doctor replied.  
"I'm not letting you erase our memories and take Susan" Barbra said angrily.  
"What she said" Ian said.  
Then church bells rung.  
"Oh no" The Doctor said.  
"What do the church bells mean Doctor" Ian said.  
"Be quiet Ian and Barbra" The Doctor said as he rushed to the console and started to flip switches and press buttons.  
"I may have told them your names" Susan said.  
Then the room started to shake.  
"Whats happening" Barbra yelled.  
"Someone is trying to take the TARDIS" The Doctor said.  
Then the room jolted again then silence.  
"We have landed" The Doctor said.  
"Where" Susan asked.  
"Lets find out" The Doctor said.  
They all emerged from the TARDIS.  
"Well Doctor I hoped we meet again" a mysterious voice said.  
"The Master" The Doctor said with venom.  
Then the Doctor pulled out what looked liked a rectangle flashlight with a thin body and clear glass at the top.  
"Whats that" Ian asked.  
"Its a sonic screwdriver" The doctor said.  
"Please sonic went out centuries ago laser is the way to go" The Master said then pulled out a similar thing except with red glass.  
"But I have these things" The master said.  
Giant metal things emerged.  
"Skovox Blitzers" The Doctor said.  
"There mercenary robots with enough firepower to destroy an entire army each" The Doctor said.  
"And there about to destroy you" The Master said.  
"When I say run,run" The Doctor whispered.  
"Run" The Doctor yelled and pointed his screw driver at a console.  
It exploded trapping several Blitzers in blast doors.  
Then we ran from laser fire and a screaming man.  
When we stopped The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at another console and the door closed.  
"Grand father what do we do" Susan asked.  
"We stop the Master my dear" The Doctor said.  
"How" Ian asked.  
"The Master was able to pull us here so he has to have a giant time vortex manipulator,pulling the TARDIS here was a test run, he is going to pull key objects and people to change the past so that he can control the future" The Doctor said.  
"And the Blitzers" Ian asked.  
"There here to guard it" The Doctor said.  
"Well how do we stop him" Barbra asked.  
"You don't do anything I'll take care of this" The Doctor said.  
"But grand father" Susan stared but he cut her off.  
"That includes you too Susan" The Doctor said.  
Then he walked out of the room.  
We waited for hours then a voice came over the loud speakers.  
"We have captured the Doctor all units recall"  
"Grand father ,I knew this would happen" Susan said.  
"We have to rescue him" Barbra said.  
"Agreed" Ian said.  
"Then lets go" Susan said.  
Halfway there the Blitzers started to shoot at us.  
Running from lasers was not easy.  
"Whose bright idea was this" Ian yelled.  
"Mine" Barbra yelled "but you supported it".  
We ended up in The Master's office.  
"Look spare screwdrivers" Ian pointed.  
"2 laser and my grand fathers sonic" Susan said.  
Ian and Barbra picked up the laser and blasted the Blitzers that were pressuring us.  
We made it down to the time vortex manipulator.  
We were immediately spotted.  
"Destroy the intruders" the Blitzers yelled.  
The Master who had been working at a console at the end of the room spun around and pointed his screwdriver and fired.  
Susan rushed to the Doctor who was tied to pillar while Barbra and Ian fired there screwdrivers.  
"Susan you shouldn't be here" The Doctor said.  
"Your welcome" Susan said while she untied the Doctor.  
"Buy me a few seconds" THe Doctor said.  
Susan handed his sonic and said "Good luck".  
The Doctor pointed his sonic at (level 15 hacking) at the vortex manipulator.  
A few seconds later a BOOM sounded.  
A vortex opened up and sucked the remaining Blitzers in along with The master whose final words were "You will pay Doctor"  
Back in the TARDIS.  
"I suppose seeing as how you saved the universe the least I could do is offer a trip in time and space" The Doctor said.  
"Really" Barbra said.  
"Only one" he stated.  
Barbra and Ian locked Eyes they knew where they wanted to go.

**Narration **  
There will be many more stories like this to come I promise.  
I am Susan a passenger on the TARDIS.


End file.
